


Fall Heat

by Spencebox



Series: Blue Moon Boys [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ben Solo Can't Cook, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Schooler Rey, No Beta we die like Kings, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Professor Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, humid weather, if you squint at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: It's the sticky kind of heat that keep Ben awake at 4 in the morning, but at least Rey is there too.Note to Ben: Making pancakes is a lot harder than it seems.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Blue Moon Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744777
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Fall Heat

**Author's Note:**

> my bf told me to write what I know, and I know it's humid as hell right now. Two hours worth of decent content, I say.

He’s awake before his eyes are open, brain alert and arms closing around the warm body nestled against his front. The strawberry shampoo that she’d been adamant against buying as the price tag read a brow raising number, smelled sweet under his nose. The long brunette locks were nestled in a bun with a few loose strands that had seen better days, but he still lightly pressed himself closer, inhaling.

She liked to say he was her shadow; his hulking frame stalking her in the dead of the night, plastered against her back as she got her much needed rest. His arms were boa constrictors that kept her close, unless of course she had to pee in the middle of the night. But even then, it was a fight to be free.

“Rey?” Ben whispered into the dark room.

Her snores were a good enough response.

The air is tight in the humid bedroom and the overhead fan rattles something fierce every few seconds, probably a lose screw that needed tightening. Most of the appliances in the apartment were run down from years of previous owners wear and tear, though Bens overbearing hands had updated much of it.

The nightstand that used to have a jammed drawer and the fridges broken light had to be replaced a la Ikea. It had taken a serious amount of convincing, along with a few toe-curling orgasms to get convince Rey that the fridge was history.

It was one of the things he liked about Rey; her capability to care about machines more than people, though she credited that to growing up in a junkyard. It was how they’d met—her, the assistant to the vice president of the robotics club that was founded at Chandrila high but met at the local Campus, and Ben, the Professor of Astronomy in Hall C that had a 2/5 teaching rate on Rate My Professor (though the hotness rating was 5/5).

The strawberry smell tickled his nose, and the sleeping body instinctively curled back into his arms. The comments Rey made in regards to the ‘hams’ he called arms were beyond any sense of juvenile vulgarity, but they tended to groom his ego.

Sure, it was no feat to sit her on his back while the daily pushups neared the hundreds, but it also came in handy whenever he wanted to fuck Rey against the fridges cool exterior. Or wear her thighs around his standing shoulders and add her wet cunt to his workout.

The glitching alarm clock on the plum nightshade read 4:17.

Ben audibly groaned, knowing it would be impossible to get back to sleep.

This week had been hell for the two of them; Rey applying to Coruscant University—he’d nearly growled at the girl for refusing to even apply to his work college, but they both knew the risks of a student being with a professor. It was better this way. And Ben had been grading papers on the comparison the Galileo and Newton—it was beyond frustrating to see the books content descrambled into a paper.

It was better people didn’t bat eyes at the eighteen year old Rey and thirty something Professor Ben (and besides, no one needed to know how long they’d been together, right?)

The sticky heat finally got to Ben and he gingerly sat up, staring down at the sleeping Rey. Curled up into a ball, Rey snored and drooled into the fluffy new pillows that smelt like lilac. She was usually asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

His mile long legs sneakily slipped from under the covers and planted on the ground, hairs standing up at the feel of the cold floor. This was the worst sort of weather; the perfection balance of gross heat and a brisk chill.

He’s easily made it out of the doorway and into the kitchen when their shared cat Bee let forth a shriek better fit for a banshee.

“Shh!” Ben harshly whispered, bending down to stare at the chunky tabby cat. “We need to be quiet for Rey, okay?”

The bucket of chunky fat cat just licks its lips and darts to the kitchen, Ben stumbling behind like a half drunk Frankenstein. The containers of wet and dry cat food are in the bottom most cabinet drawer—that is also working courtesy of yours truly—and Bee hungrily gobbles down the container of tuna and liver.

The sun hasn’t even risen yet, but it is slightly cooler in the kitchen. Ben’s only in his black boxers, chest unclothed and hair a shaggy mess. It was Saturday, which meant he didn’t have work. And seeing as Rey also was currently not in school, maybe some pancakes were in order.

“Alright, pancakes.” He says aloud with little to no confidence. “What the hell goes in a pancake?” His eyes search the cabinets, “Flour, sugar—why the fuck are there two types of sugar?” He asks Bee, who stares at him with a stupid smirk. “Do you know which sugar to use?”

The answer is just a lazy blink.

“Fuck.” He curses while running a hand through his black locks. This shouldn’t be that hard—Rey’s made these millions of times whenever he gets nervous for another board meeting or a lunch date with his mom.

He’s three batches in when his goddess, his queen, the bees to his knees stumbles into the kitchen with blurry eyes, rubbing away the residual sleep and yawning like a lioness. She’s wearing his Chandrila University top that barely reaches her knees and shows off her soft legs and tiny feet.

“Hey, Hey—I’m sorry, fucking—I’m sorry about this.” Ben tries to explain with soft eyes, setting down the bowl of too runny batter and not even trying to hide the plates of burnt foul smelling pancakes.

“Wha’ happenin’?” She mutters quietly.

He bites his lip as she stumbles forward and looks at the chaos of his creation. It was just supposed to be a nice gesture to his sweet Rey.

She rubs her eyes again and looks at him with more understanding, mouth drawn into a crooked frown, “Were you trying to make breakfast or burn down the apartment?”

It’s meant to be a jest, but it stings a little to deep for comfort.

“You had a hard week and I thought it’d be nice to make you pancakes.” He explained while refusing to meet her eyes. “I didn’t know it’d be this hard to make pancakes—there are two types of sugar, did you know that?”

And to his utter delight, Rey gives his a soft smile, followed by a snicker. “Yes, honey, there’s two types of sugar. And I really appreciate the gesture.” Her feet trail to the stove and she picks at one of the charred cakes, tasting it and immediately spitting it out. He would know, they’re horribly burned.

The sun isn’t even up and he’s already making a mess.

Rey tiptoes back to his side and sidles up into his warm chest, “How about we wait until the sun comes up and then go to that one diner down the street? We can get some blueberry pancakes and those caramel cappuccinos you like. Please?”

He nodded, knowing Maz’s blueberry stacks with homemade compote were to die for. And their maple syrup could bring any Canadian to tears.

“Of course.” Ben murmured before pecking her on the lips and knowing that cleaning all this up would be a bitch.

“But first,” Rey wondered aloud, “How about I give you a treat for doing all this?”

His large rough hands linger on the small of her back, “What kind of treat do you have in mind?” Lips nibbled at her throat as his hands slid lower. “I hope it’s sweet, like you.”

Rey bites her lip and backs away from Ben, stopping at the couch and plopping down. Her soft hands start smooth over her exposed thighs, rubbing in circles. “Why don’t you come here and have a taste?”

Ben takes four long strides before dropping to the floor in front of Rey, planted square between her knees. It’s fairly easy for him to take control of their positions; his man hands sliding up to rest of her knees and force them as far apart as possible, licking his lips as her oversized shirt rides up.

It’s always been a delight to see her wear his clothes—either a tie round her neck or a button up and nothing else.

“Ben,” she whines into the sweltering apartment heat, “Please.”

It’s enough to have Ben’s hands sliding to cup her ass and tug forward, the aroma of her cunt now directly under his nose. It pleased him to see that she was already wet for him, pussy shining with juices that would just feel so smooth around his cock.

And boy, did he love putting this girl over his desk at work and pounding away until she squeezed him just tight enough that they become come with silent screams. No use alerting his colleagues to what he was up to during office hours.

He licks his dry lips and gulps as Rey finally removes her shirt, soft pink nipples calling to him. They’re dusty and small, fitting inside the palm of Ben’s hands. There were already day old hickeys covering the sensitive skin, and he could admit it was his favorite part of her to mark.

But right now—

Rey yelps as greedily licked her pussy, relishing in the taste. It was something he wished he could bottle and drink whenever he needed a pick upper, or maybe wear as a fragrance. It was tantalizing on his taste buds.

“Ben—Ben, please, ah—fuck, more.” She begs prettily.

The pink nub trembled under his tongue, and Ben held her thighs down as he continued to lick her like a cat does cream. Running his tongue along the insides of her pink walls, valiantly attempting to coax as much of her wetness as he could.

Her sweet wetness is coating the lower half of his face, and Rey’s tits are shaking as she feels that coil in her gut tighten. There’s nowhere for her to run and Rey screams as she comes on his tongue, whimpering.

He only decides to pull away when her trembling grows heavy and she weakly pushes his head away, pecking her adorable weeping clit—and relishing in her broken moan.

Ben sat back on his knees and wiped his chin, staring at Rey with heavy eyes, cock bobbing in his boxers. There was already a stain forming at the tip, a soft flow of precum.

There’s a thin sliver of sunlight on Rey’s naked sweaty chest, and he grumbles when she shakily stands up and starts walking to the bedroom, her lovely bottom sashaying away

“Wait!” Ben whines after her, “Do we have to go now? What about—“ His cock bobs in protest.

Rey turns and snorts, “I think you can handle that alone.”

Giggling like an overgrown child, Rey bolts for the bedroom as Ben charges after her, feeling the room begin to get a little bit cooler already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little thing!


End file.
